The Story of Ruby and Jason
by Ice-Princess-Amber
Summary: How Ruby and Jason 2 werewolves, find themselves in Circle Starlight
1. The nightmares continue...

Author's Note: This was to be the first installment of "How They Got Where They Are", but my inspiration died. If you really want to know anyone else's history, leave a comment in the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Nightworld, the Soulmate Theory, Julian, Blaise Harman, or the last name Redfern. I DO own all the characters besides them tho, and Angel is mine.  
  
The Story of Ruby  
  
My name is Ruby Nicole Kitritch. I was born in Vermont on January twenty- ninth. Herein is the story of my life, my family, and my friends; my entire past and possible future. My parents were Sergei and Valerie, but they left me to fend for myself at thirteen so they could join a select group of Circle Midnight. They have since perished at the hands of humans. After three years of living on my own, I was asked to join a wolf pack. Unfortunately they were all killed by Hunters, save Jason and myself. We managed to escape to Long Island, where we hoped to find refuge. This is my story of survival and acceptance into Circle Starlight.  
  
* * *  
  
I stepped off the plane and breathed in the smell of diesel fuel, freshly- poured pavement, and sweat from at least a hundred people. Jason followed at my back, backpack clutched tightly in his hands. "Welcome to J.F.K. airport," the stewardess greeted as we got to the front of the cabin. I smiled and nodded, making my way nimbly down the metal stairs. We forty passengers carefully exited the 727and darted across the runway to the terminal. Once inside the sprawling complex I quickly led Jason to baggage claim. After picking up our four suitcases we hailed a cab to a Motor Inn in a small place called Smithtown. After getting settled I locked the door while Jason sat down on one of the double beds.  
  
"So what do we do now?" I turned to face my traveling companion, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Dark-red ringlets of hair settled in a jumble on top of my shoulders, but left a clear view of jade- green eyes that now had the cynical look of experiences seen well before their time. Though my graceful body didn't betray my 'shifter strength, it had gotten me out of and also into trouble before. I might be an exotic dancer, but I was not a whore. As I looked at Jason, I took in his features too. Charcoal-black hair covered his head like a fluffy mop, a stray lock falling into his emerald eyes. Those eyes had a haunted look to them, his pale face serious.  
  
"About what?" Jason sighed and stretched his tall frame out to its full six-foot height, resting his head on well-muscled arms. Although he looked strong and was, he rarely used his super-human strength to scare or hurt people. That was what had kept him so low in pack rank, the fact that he didn't like using force to get his point across. I had no problem with that.  
  
"I thought you said you had connections here? That's why we came in the first place." I sat down next to him, one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll find another pack, Jason. I promise we will." The frightened look in his eyes worried me, but I didn't say anything. With a shrug he turned over and went to sleep. About an hour later I also went to bed, but I couldn't get to sleep for a while. Images from a week ago came to haunt me, dragging me back to that awful night…  
  
It had been a late night at The Polecat, and all I'd wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. But the sight of the trashed apartment stopped me in my tracks. Chairs, tables, and a couch were thrown about the room, and a fern was sitting amidst soil and shards of a clay pot. I smelled blood everywhere, and a sick feeling formed in my stomach as I went into Arianna's room, turning on lights as I went. Blood was spattered across the walls, handprints clearly visible in the drying liquid. Arianna's body was lying face down on her bed, a fist-sized hole in the middle of her back. Slugs were imbedded in the walls above the oak headboard, silver glinting in the light. A shotgun had taken her out. In my room lay the bodies of Sean and Jasmine, their throats slashed and multiple stab wounds to their chests. A tear slid down my cheek as I closed Jasmine's lifeless dark-brown eyes. Hunters had come in and killed them in our own home. Arianna had been second in pack rank, but she'd been helpless to prevent her death and the deaths of the younger wolves. Sean had been a wolf for ten years, having been attacked along with his best friend Aaron at the age of ten. Jasmine and he had been dating for a few years, and both were good people. The phone rang suddenly, slamming my heart into my throat. I picked it up with shaking hands. "Hello?" My voice came out as a squeaky whisper.  
  
"Ruby, is that you? It's Jason."  
  
"Jason, where are you? What's going on?" His voice sounded high and frightened, a very bad sign right now.  
  
"I'm at Eryn's house, but I just came from Council Rock. Everyone's dead! Only Arianna, Sonya, Gavin, Dora, Aaron, Liona, Sean, Jasmine, and you were missing. Are the others all right?"  
  
"I found Arianna, Sean, and Jasmine in my apartment so far. They're all dead too. I haven't checked next door, Sonya's room, or Liona's room yet." A pause on the end seemed to last forever.  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
"Jason wait, I need to ask you something. Was Tyler at Council Rock?" Another long pause came over the line, and I knew the answer even before he said it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ruby." I hung up the phone and sank to my knees, a sob tearing itself from my throat.  
  
"God damn it!" I screamed to no one. Tyler and I were dating, and sometimes we even danced together at The Polecat. He was a friend, a date, and a pack member. We were lower alphas, but we were supposed to protect subordinates nonetheless. But against Hunters you were lucky enough to escape alive, especially some of the older ones who had been hunting us for years. A knock sounded on the door, and a moment later Jason walked in. We embraced and then searched the guys' apartment next door. It was the same story in there; overturned furniture and blood on the walls. Our leader, Gavin, was lying in the living room, a silver knife still stuck in his heart. His mate Sonya was in the hall, a bullet in her brain. Jason found Aaron and Dora in Tyler's room, their bodies riddled with bullets. Dora was barely eighteen, a freshman at DeMille University. Aaron and Sean were juniors there, and both had wanted to be field biologists. Dora had wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Sonya was a doctor, always willing to help people, and Gavin had been a fireman. But now they were dead, thanks to humans who thought all non-humans were bloodthirsty killers. Jason sighed and shuffled back to my apartment, but a minute later I heard him scream.  
  
"NO!" I ran into the hall, then realized he was in Liona's room.  
  
"Please, not her too." I stopped dead when I saw the scene. Jason had Liona's body in his lap, his hands covered in her blood. He throat had been slashed, and a bullet was in her lungs. She had probably died painfully and slowly, and a shudder went up my spine.  
  
"No Liona, you weren't supposed to die. You survived so much, just to be taken out by humans?" Jason had dated Liona for a few months, and they confided in each other about everything. I sat there crying for all our lost friends and watched Jason rock his murdered girlfriend…  
  
"Liona, wake up. Come on Liona, wake up!" The frantic voice pulled me back to reality, and I sat up with a start. Sweat poured off my body, and I was gasping for air. That had been the most vivid remembrance since the murders. Jason was crying for Liona in his sleep, and a lump rose in my throat. I got out of bed and padded over to him, putting a cool hand on his bare shoulder when I reached his side. Apparently he had gotten changed for bed when I was still dreaming.  
  
"Jason, wake up. You're dreaming." His eyes snapped open, hand reaching to cover mine. His skin was slick with sweat and feverishly warm.  
  
"Ruby?" Sobs choked his voice, and I sat on the bed and stroked his hair to calm him down. "Can you stay with me?" Smiling, I pulled back the covers and climbed in beside him. It wasn't sexual, but touch and closeness is like a security blanket to 'shifters. Tomorrow I would contact two people and pray they could help us. 


	2. Allies, or puppet-masters?

Chapter 2  
  
"Now who exactly did Laurel tell you to call?" Jason wanted to know after we finished a late breakfast.  
  
"Someone named Angel Redfern. Laurel said she's the leader of some Night World teen group. She might know a wolf we can talk to."  
  
"And what about your contact?" I shrugged and picked up the phone, the number scrawled on a Post-It Note.  
  
"I met Sage on Instant Messenger. It was a common interest we share in ancient time periods. When I mentioned foxglove just to be curious, he picked up on it right away and we got to calling each other every month or so. He's an Old-Soul who lost his parents when he was ten."  
  
"He's an orphan too?"  
  
"Yeah. He also belongs to this group- Hi, is Sage Carter there?"  
  
"Yeah, he's here. Can I ask who's calling?" the male voice asked.  
  
"My name is Ruby, and I'm a friend."  
  
"I'll get him." A moment later, a deeper voice came on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sage? Hey, it's Ruby."  
  
"Ruby, what's up?"  
  
"Listen, could I meet you somewhere so we can talk?"  
  
"Sure. There's a diner near my house called the Excaliber. Okay if a friend and I meet you there in half-an-hour?"  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in half-an-hour. I'm bringing someone too."  
  
"Ruby, are you all right?"  
  
"It's a long story, Sage. Let's just say our pack met up with Hunters. I'll tell you details in half-an-hour." I hung up and turned to face Jason. "Call a cab so we can meet at the Excaliber Diner. Sage is also bringing a friend."  
  
"Well, at least things are looking up."  
  
* * *  
  
We arrived at the diner and stepped inside to the smell of pastries, people, and pasta with just a hint of smoke. A man came out from behind the register counter and approached us. "Are you Miss Kitritch?" I nodded. "Mr. Carter is waiting for you. Please follow me." We walked down two small stairs and into the non-smoking section. Three large women in fur coats were kindly asking the waitress for the vegetarian menu. Oh yes, mustn't kill poor defenseless animals- the hypocrites. A young couple was busy staring dreamily into each other's eyes over a strawberry milkshake, but they definitely smelled human. Off in a secluded corner were two teen guys, and their gaze was centered on us. The stockier boy had hair in a crewcut that went from brown to black depending on how the light hit it. His hazel eyes were intense and filled with wisdom beyond his years. There was a hint of contained power right under his skin, but I only felt it because I was searching. He'd had practice in how to blend in with a crowd.  
  
"You must be Sage. I'm Ruby, and this is Jason Lidonne," I introduced as we sat down across from them. Sage looked me over, then assessed Jason. The boy beside him never took his eyes from my face.  
  
"I'm honored to meet you, Ruby, Jason. Allow me to introduce my best friend Peter Augustine." The silent teen brushed a lock of orange hair out of his hazel eyes and gave me a lop-sided grin. A dusting of freckles covered his nose and upper cheeks, giving him a childish appearance. His wiry frame gave no hint as to the muscles that were hidden beneath his baggy jeans and loose T-shirt. Jason narrowed his eyes at Peter, his power prickling my skin. I grabbed his arm, but he shook me off.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered harshly.  
  
"His "friend" is human." Both of us turned accusing eyes on the other wolf. Sage put up his hands in a calming gesture.  
  
"Let me explain. Peter and I met on the streets, both of us having no parents. For a year I was able to hide my identity, but one day a thug robbed Peter of all the money for food that week. I came upon him being beaten up, and my animal instincts took over. It was sloppy of me to lose control of my emotions like that, but I had to help my friend. After that I told him everything about our world, but made him promise to keep it a secret."  
  
"I've never met a human who didn't hate us," Jason shot back, his voice bitter and very cynical. After what we'd been through, I almost agreed.  
  
"Now you have," Peter finally spoke up. "I would never reveal your secret." The waiter came up then, bringing a large doggy bag with him.  
  
"Four Danishes to go. Have a nice day." All of us stood and walked out, waiting while Sage paid the small bill. He then told us to climb inside his ancient Volvo, and we drove off. Soon we came to a residential area.  
  
"We going back to your place?" I wondered.  
  
"No, we're taking you to see our friend. Perhaps Angel can help out," Sage commented. I was speechless for a moment.  
  
"Angel Redfern?" Jason asked in minor disbelief.  
  
"The one and only," Peter replied with a chuckle.  
  
* * *  
  
Right after burying our pack, Jason and I had met up with friends of ours. Laurel, Connor, and Daniella were local vampires we had worked with a few months back, and they were furious when they heard what had happened. Even Victoria, Laurel and Connor's eight year-old daughter, was ready to go on a hunt for the Hunters. "You'll find them, won't you, mommy? Aunt Daniella?" The two made-vampires smiled at each other. Both of them were assassins who worked for the made-vamp High Council. Daniella was almost three hundred, and her job was to find info and people. Laurel was ten years older, and she was the one who did the actual killing. Her husband Connor was only a year older and also an assassin, often accompanying Laurel if there was a group to deal with. Connor and Laurel had been betrothed back in 1689, but had only been married three months. Vicky had been a human that Laurel had brought over to save her life. Laurel took me aside and handed me a slip of paper with a phone number.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Virginia isn't safe for you two anymore. This is the number of a lamia on Long Island. The High Council speaks of her with the utmost respect. When you get there I want you to call her. Angel Redfern runs a small group of Night World teens that call themselves Circle Starlight. I think you and Jason will fit in there."  
  
"I have a wolf friend there alrea-" Laurel put a hand over my mouth and stared at me with cool, emerald eyes. I decided to keep quiet.  
  
"Even though you might have contacts, the more people you know, the better off you'll be." I smiled and hugged her, slipping the paper into my pocket. I would take her advice.  
  
"We'll keep in touch, I promise."  
  
"We'll find those vermin, Ruby. I swear we will."  
  
* * *  
  
Sage pulled up in front of a blue-gray house that stood guard at the entrance to a wooded park. A black Ferrari was in the driveway and a blue Jeep was out in the street. "Angel's got company," Peter noted as we got out of the car and strode up the driveway.  
  
"It's only Amber. Actually, I'm glad she's here," Sage answered.  
  
"Why is that?" I wondered as he rang the bell.  
  
"Amber is our Chronicler. She'll check out your pasts and give her findings to Angel. Then Angel, Kat, Blaise, and Amber will discuss whether to accept you or not."  
  
"What if we don't want to join?" Jason demanded, folding his arms across his chest. A second later his eyes widened and he stood up a little straighter. I turned back to the door and saw a girl standing there with a smile on her face. Ice-blonde hair fell in silken strands a few inches past her shoulders, framing her pale face. Eyes of ice-blue were warm and friendly, but I sensed caution just under the surface. She had a delicate- looking frame, but an aura of cool power flared up as she locked eyes with first me, then Jason. "Is this Angel?" At his question the girl giggled, a blush lightly coloring her cheeks. Aside from this, a scarlet mouth was the only other color that stood out amid all her icy features.  
  
"No, I'm only the lowly Chronicler. My name's Amber Johnson." I shook her outstretched hand and felt our auras brush. Within a millisecond I knew she was lamia, which was hardly surprising. "Oh good, we need more 'shifters. Come on in." We followed her into the spacious living room where a couple sat quietly on a beige couch, their eyes only for each other. At our entrance however, the girl shifted her gaze to us.  
  
"Amber, you didn't tell me we had guests," her melodious voice intoned as she fluidly rose and glided over. Power breathed off her like a warm breeze; sweet and intoxicating like a fine wine. Hair of brown silk tumbled in permed curls all the way to her slender, swaying hips. Her eyes changed color from chocolate-brown to violet, and I knew that this must be the famed Angel Redfern. It is well known that only some born Redferns having shifting eyes, a trait that makes the bearer all the more seductive.  
  
"My name is Ruby Kitritch, and this is Jason Lidonne. Our friend Laurel told us to contact you when we got here. That was before we knew Sage was a part of your Circle."  
  
"And where did Laurel get my name from?" Those authoritative eyes were now centered directly on us, but I wasn't about to back down. It was a test of willpower, and I usually won these kinds of games. Jason shrunk behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I took his hand to let him know I would protect him. Give Jason another 'shifter, human, or witch to stand up to, and he would never flinch. Vampires worried him for some reason. But in this case, I couldn't blame him, as Angel creeped me out too.  
  
"Laurel works for the High Council as an assassin." Angel's eyes softened, like she respected someone who was friends with hired killers. Though why that would make a difference, I didn't know. The man on the couch stood amid squeaking leather. From his trim hips to sturdy boots he was encased in the black material. A white silk shirt brought out the shimmering quality of his moonlight-white hair, and I glimpsed a pair of blue eyes underneath his bangs, though I couldn't quite describe the exact shade they were. Almost the color of the pre-dawn sky, but not exactly.  
  
"Which High Council?" he inquired with a deep voice that seemed to promise pleasure in the dark.  
  
"Laurel is a made-vampire, but her Council always spoke highly of the lamia, especially the Redferns. Your name was respectfully mentioned a few times, and a friend of hers finally found your number. I wanted to call Sage first. He never mentioned being a part of your group." Angel nodded as the man wrapped strong arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. The way he moved was graceful and powerful, each move looking as though he'd choreographed it in his head. This closeness came too soon, and a tear slid down Jason's cheek. I kept a tight grip on his hand, not letting him run. Amber moved up beside us, but Sage gently pulled her back.  
  
"Forgive me for being rude. Julian is my Shadow Man and a wise counselor when I need one," Angel introduced. I'd heard stories about the Shadow Men, but most weren't too nice. They played on people's fears and emotions, but apparently this one seemed spellbound by Angel.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied, extending my free hand towards him. He took it and brought it to his lips, a feathery brush against my skin that sent chills up and down my spine. Oh boy, this was going to be one interesting group if we joined it.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." The sexual energy that rolled off him caught me by surprise and forced a gasp from my lips. As soon as the power touched me, I recoiled and set up a mental shield to block him. Unfortunately, Jason got the backwash of energy, and it was too much to handle. He struggled out of my grasp and bolted out the front door. Sage and I followed him after I disentangled myself from Julian's hand, and Peter was right behind us. Amber made a motion to come, but Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let the wolves deal with it. They aren't even part of the group, Amber." The younger lamia sighed and nodded sadly.  
  
"Jason, slow down! Where are you going?" I called out as we chased him through the woods. Finally we caught up to him in a small clearing, and I grabbed for his hand. He wrenched violently away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" The anger in his voice caught me off-guard.  
  
"Jason, what's wrong?" Sage asked softly. Peter came up then, his chest heaving and face red from running so fast. For a human, he had remarkable endurance to chase 'shifters through the woods.  
  
"Ruby, we don't belong here. Vampires can't possibly know about wolf packs. They all look down on us, and those girls are no better."  
  
"Yes they are. They know a lot more than you could ever hope to know," Peter panted, anger flashing in his eyes. Jason tensed up and growled, his eyes bleeding to a rich chocolate-brown. Sage pushed Peter behind him while I faced my friend.  
  
"You'll regret it, Jason. We can't afford to ostracize ourselves." He took a step closer, and I glimpsed canines in his mouth. A deep growl sounded in his throat. Power rolled off him, causing my chest to tighten. If I didn't calm him down now, things would get messy. "Think of Liona." At my words his face crumpled and he slumped to his knees on the ground. Sobs ripped from his chest as tears slid down my cheeks. Both Sage and I hugged him tight, and the other wolf put an arm around me too. With a small sigh of relief I saw Jason's eyes return to green. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber enter the clearing and center her gaze on us.  
  
"I thought Angel told you to mind your own business?" Peter asked.  
  
"She and Julian are busy, so I sneaked out. Besides, she doesn't rule everyone." I stood and walked over to her, trying to keep my own emotions under control. Now was not the time to lose my cool.  
  
"We have nowhere else to go. Hunters wiped out our pack, and the only reason we came here was because of Sage and Laurel's insistence. If you really feel that we belong here, we'll stay. But if not, we have to go somewhere else." Amber took my hand and smiled sweetly. Underneath her icy exterior I sensed a genuine warmth and concern for us.  
  
"Any friend of Sage's is a friend of mine. Come with me and you'll meet the rest of our Circle." Pulling Jason to his feet, the four of us followed the blonde lamia through a tangle of undergrowth and fallen logs until we came to a small ranch-style house the color of wet soil. Not bothering to knock or ring the bell, Amber walked right in the back door. A moment later she shrieked with laughter as a tall young man carried her back into the den. His dark-brown hair grew thinly down to the base of his neck, but remained short on the sides and in front. Amber reached up and tousled the mop, which looked as though he'd just woken up. Eyes of steel- gray took us all in, and I felt as if those eyes had seen the creation of life itself. While he didn't have a stocky build like Sage, muscles rippled subtly under his skin as he moved. I shook my head and tore my gaze from the vampire's, silently wondering just how old he really was. Peter noticed my confusion and silently mouthed "eighteen". Well, it was a small relief that he was my age.  
  
"Hello," he greeted, waving at us with a half-smile.  
  
"This is Marik Tyler. Marik, meet Ruby Kitritch and Jason Lidonne. They came here looking for a new pack," Amber introduced, quite pleased with herself. It was clear she had a thing for this guy.  
  
"What happened to your old pack?" Marik wondered as he set Amber down and shook our hands.  
  
"They were killed by Hunters," I quietly replied. The lamia nodded and gave me an understanding smile.  
  
"We're all orphans here too." At that instant two shapes came barreling into the room, laughing and shouting as they chased each other. Amber and Marik leapt out of their way while the rest of us dove for cover.  
  
"Austin, Katarina, watch where you're going! You almost killed our guests!" Amber chided as she crouched on top of a couch. The two laughing people stopped dead in their tracks and stared at us.  
  
"Guests? We have guests?" the girl wanted to know. Her face brightened like a child's on Christmas morning when she saw us. "Well, hi there! I'm Kat Vatavitch." A Russian accent added flavor to her words, and she seemed thrilled with each syllable she got out. Brushing feathery, sunshine-blonde bangs out of her face, she came over and hugged me. With her small body, innocent grin, and intense purple eyes, the girl before me was reminiscent of a pixie. So young and fragile-looking, yet so full of life. "Say hi to the nice people, Austin."  
  
"Hi to the nice people, Austin," the boy beside her echoed. Both of them giggled while Marik rolled his eyes and looked heavenward.  
  
"Austin is my little brother, and the bane of my existence," he clarified. The younger Tyler brother turned amber eyes on Marik, tensing up his small body. While the top half was gangly, his thighs and legs were thickly muscled, and there was no doubt he was built for speed. Dirty- blonde hair was in the same style as Marik's, but his looked combed.  
  
"Bane of your existence? You need me and you know it."  
  
"I need you like I need a hole in the head."  
  
"I can take care of that real eas-"  
  
"Boys!" Kat and Amber both shouted, interrupting their banter. The Tylers immediately shut their mouths and looked at their feet. Kat turned with a smile and winked at me.  
  
"Women rule this group. You'll get used to it." I smiled back.  
  
"I think I'm going to like it here." The doorbell rang then, and Marik went to answer it. He returned with a girl who was absolutely drop- dead gorgeous. Eyes of smoke-gray were heavily lashed, and one could easily be mesmerized by them. Hair the color of the blackest night was fluffed out around her shoulders. Full breasts strained against her burgundy shirt, leading down to a flat stomach and finally came to trim hips and slender thighs. By the smirk on her scarlet mouth I knew that she knew she looked every bit like a goddess.  
  
"Meet Aphrodite-incarnate. This is Blaise Harman," Sage spoke up, appearing rather bored by her. Blaise looked me up and down, her smile widening a little. But when she set her eyes on Jason, the smile widened into a full-blown grin. What was she so happy about?  
  
"He yours?" she inquired of me in a husky voice, hips swaying as she walked over. She ran long red nails lightly down Jason's cheek, but he didn't even bat an eye. This caused her to frown.  
  
"Jason is my pack-mate."  
  
"Mate as in friend, or are you involved?" At that question Jason blushed and stepped away from her. I noticed that all the other boys were watching him intently, and the two other girls were staring at me. I had a feeling a showdown was going on, but I didn't know any of the rules or what we were supposed to do next. Dominance battles I handled, but control in a relationship was beyond me.  
  
"We lost our mates when Hunters killed our pack," I told her, a spark of power jumping between us. She looked surprised, as if no one had ever challenged her before. Always good to start something new. I also hoped that this would be the last time I retold the reason why we were here.  
  
"My condolences. He is under your protection, but I'll try again later," she replied, turning to Amber and Kat. "Angel wants us all back at the house. Something regarding our new friends." The girls nodded and motioned us to follow them. Austin took hold of Kat's hand once we were outside, Blaise walking next to them. Sage and Peter brought up the rear while Marik and Amber stayed near Jason and me. The whole twenty-minute journey I kept running scenarios through my head about what could've happened that would warrant an almost-emergency convening of this small group. 


	3. Tests, oaths, and soulmates

1 Chapter 3  
  
The nine of us reached Angel's house and quickly sat down in the spacious living room. Amber pulled out a leather-bound book and pen, preparing to write down what happened. "We have a situation, people," Angel began, standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"What is it?" Kat wanted to know.  
  
"Some Hunters are in the area. Apparently they're tracking a pair of wolves from Virginia who escaped the slaughter of their pack." I must've paled or swayed, because Peter and Sage were instantly by my side. Jason had his head in his hands, Amber gently patting his back.  
  
"So how does that affect us?" Marik finally broke the heavy silence.  
  
"The way I see it, we have three choices. We could openly challenge these Hunters, we can just ignore them, or we could simply give them what they want," Angel calmly replied. The room instantly froze as her words clicked into place. Would they really hand us over to the humans? Jason had argued with Peter earlier about the lamia not caring about lycanthropes. It was time to test their theories.  
  
"Whether we challenge them or ignore them, we'll still eventually have to fight them. By ignoring them, they might systematically try to eliminate every Night Person on the island. They'll track us down if given enough time and experience," Sage pointed out.  
  
"So do we fight, or give them our guests?" Julian pointedly asked. I watched as glances and signs were passed around the group. Blaise shrugged at Angel, who returned the gesture. Kat looked up inquisitively at Austin, and he smiled back. Marik and Amber exchanged nods while Julian raised an eyebrow at Angel and Blaise. Sage and Peter shook hands and smiled at Jason and me. Okay, so what had they decided?  
  
"We fight?" Austin asked hopefully. Angel nodded, a smile playing across her lips. Oh goodie.  
  
"But understand this: We'll fight because you're Night World, but you're not part of our group yet. If you survive the fight, then we'll talk about inductions." I elbowed Jason in the ribs so he would look up and nod. Blaise stood and stretched, her eyes roaming over everyone.  
  
"I say we quit talking and find out where these vermin are."  
  
"Yeah. Kat, start calling every witch in the area. Austin, run a check on hotels, motels, and houses of ill repute. I want to know who's in town, where they came from, and how long they're staying. Use your ingenious hacker skills. Sage, start an SOS 'shifter call. If anyone has run into these guys, I want to know about it. Marik, get hold of the lamia around here while Amber contacts the made-vamps. Someone has to have seen something. Ruby, I suggest you phone your friend Laurel and find out what happened back home." When everyone scrambled off to carry out the lamia's orders, Peter showed me into a guest bedroom where a phone stood on a small nightstand. With a smile he turned and left me to phone home.  
  
"Hello?" a deep voice answered. I nearly broke down and cried.  
  
"Connor, is that you? Oh, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice." My own voice sounded shaky and tear-filled, and he picked it up.  
  
"Ruby, what's wrong? Are you and Jason okay?" I could just imagine his tall, strong figure standing by the phone. Brown hair cut short, but still sticking up in a few places. Eyes the color of new leaves holding a worried look, which would match the slight frown on his thin lips.  
  
"We're fine for now. But you know those Hunters you're trying to find?" Oh boy, was this going to be a bit of interesting news.  
  
"We haven't found them yet, but the whole city is searching. Laurel and Daniella are out while I stay home with Vicky tonight."  
  
"Connor, they followed us here. This group Laurel told us about is going to fight them." A long pause came over the line.  
  
"Laurel just came in covered in blood. She's got good news and bad news." A higher voice came on, and I pictured the thin vampire standing beside her husband. High cheekbones leading up to jade-green eyes that always had a world-weary look in them. Raven-black hair falling like a sheet to the small of her back, and black clothes covered in other peoples' blood.  
  
"Ruby, it's Laurel."  
  
"Give me the good news first."  
  
"We got half of that Hunter group who got your pack. The bad news is that the leader got away with ten of his people a day or so ago. It's amazing what people will say under torture."  
  
"Laurel, they tracked us down. You remember that group you told me to contact? They're going to fight the Hunters." Hmm, holy deja`-vu.  
  
"When is the fight?"  
  
"I don't know. Right now they're locating the Hunters to challenge them. With Jason and me fighting that makes eleven. We'll at least have even numbers." Yeah, if they didn't bring guns with silver shot.  
  
"Ruby, do me a favor. As soon as a challenge is issued, tell me when and where." She sounded eager to help, and I admired that about her.  
  
"What if it's tonight?" I silently prayed that wouldn't be the case.  
  
"I doubt tonight, but maybe tomorrow. Call to let us know, all right?"  
  
"Sure thing, Laurel. And thanks for eliminating half our problem."  
  
"You and Jason just make sure you survive." On that note we hung up, and I turned to see Jason sitting on the bed. I'd been so involved with the phone that I hadn't heard him come in. I was getting very sloppy lately.  
  
"Any good news back at the ranch?"  
  
"The Hunters lost half their group, but the leader brought ten people with him to find us. How're the others doing with tracking them down?"  
  
"Sage got in touch with a lion pride that had a run-in late last night, and a couple of street vamps have gone missing. Looks like they're doing some cleaning up while looking for us. This whole area is on red alert." Something about the way he was sitting all hunched up and whispering bothered me, though I didn't know why.  
  
"You doing okay?" I put my arm around his shoulders and squeezed lightly, hoping for a smile. He just stared down at the rose-print bedspread.  
  
"We have to fight, don't we? I mean, if these people are willing to take on the humans, the least we can do is help, right?"  
  
"Jason, we have a duty to avenge our pack. Regardless of whether anyone else is with us, we have to fight. Don't tell me you're chickening out." Anger flared in his eyes as he threw my arm off. Ooh, methinks I hit a nerve, though I hadn't really said anything too bad.  
  
"Chickening out? Do you really think I won't fight? I would take on all eleven of those humans by myself if I had to."  
  
"Then what's with asking me if-" He cut me off with a violent wave of his hand. Oh, he was definitely mad at something.  
  
"Apparently Angel doesn't trust us to back up her Circle. She forbade us to fight when they challenge the Hunters." I was stunned for a moment.  
  
"She can't do that! We have more reason to fight than she does." Jason nodded and folded his arms over his chest, an evil smile lighting up his face. I didn't know he had a sadistic side.  
  
"Exactly my point. I guess Peter was wrong about the lamia caring about 'shifters. They're all just in it for the power."  
  
"No, they're not," a high voice broke in, the thick Russian accent very apparent. We whirled to see Kat standing in the doorway, a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry, I just couldn't help overhearing. But you're wrong about the lamia in Circle Starlight. The only reason Angel isn't letting you fight is that no one who isn't a Circle member can be trusted."  
  
"Kat, do you know how stupid that sounds?" I demanded, storming out of the room. Angel and Julian were still in the living room, and her eyes widened just a little when she saw me with Jason at my back. I guess she could feel all the raw anger that was pouring off of me. Screw it, I didn't feel like reigning it in at the moment.  
  
"Ruby, did you get in-"  
  
"How dare you." My harsh words cut off her syrupy-sweet voice mid- sentence. "Do you honestly think we're just going to stand by while your precious Circle fights the people who massacred our pack? Let's get one thing straight, Angel: I don't give a damn how much you trust us. Jason and I would fight those Hunters by ourselves if need be. You involved your little group in our problem without asking us, and now you have the gall to forbid us to fight? Yet you keep saying we aren't part of Circle Starlight. So guess what? If we're not a part of this group, then we don't follow your orders. I am the high-ranking alpha in my pack now, and I make my own rules. We could go out on our own, but I won't do that to Jason. Now I'm asking you, alpha female to alpha female; will you help us kill these Hunters?  
  
"Yes." A small smile brightened her face and added a sparkle to her sapphire-blue eyes. "I was wondering when one of you would challenge my authority. Should've known it would be you. Blaise was right." I stared at her for a moment as the words clicked into place.  
  
"You did all this just so we'd challenge you?"  
  
"No one comes into the Circle without proving one of four things: Courage, leadership, intelligence, and strength," Amber revealed, stepping out of the shadows and into the room.  
  
"So what did I just show?"  
  
"All four," Julian replied. "Strength and courage for challenging Angel, leadership in taking charge for your pack, and intelligence for both seeing a loophole in the rules, and knowing you need help to battle the Hunters." He was smiling at me, and a shiver went up my spine.  
  
"Jason has yet to prove himself, but if three people speak on his behalf, I think we can all trust him," Angel brought up. I realized the rest of the group was standing in various doorways, watching the whole scene. All eyes shifted to Jason, and there was a moment's pause before I stepped forward. I was at least going to stand up for him.  
  
"I vouch for his right to avenge his pack."  
  
"I vouch for his loyalty to Ruby and her decisions," Sage added.  
  
"He needs one more," Blaise pointed out. Heavy silence enveloped the room, and I was afraid no one else would be brave enough to speak.  
  
"I vouch that we'll need his help for the fight," Amber ventured, her voice small. Most of her friends seemed shocked, but Sage only smiled and nodded. He was clearly pleased with her decision.  
  
"So be it. Ruby and Jason will fight with us. Now here's the real question: Where are these stupid vermin hiding?" Angel demanded.  
  
"A group of humans matching our descriptions recently got off a 727 from Virginia and checked into a motel. They keep late hours and have been seen stalking the streets. And even more interesting, their luggage was searched and weapons were found, but they maintained that they were merely going hunting for a few days," Austin told her.  
  
"Where is this motel?"  
  
"It's twenty minutes away, Angel. You want their room phone number?" The young woman held out her hand to him, and he gave her the slip of paper. Julian and Blaise followed her into the kitchen while everyone else waited a minute before crowding through the door.  
  
"Hello, is this room one-fifty-eight of Smithtown Holiday Inn?.. Oh good. Listen, I have a proposition for you… Well okay, but I think we might have something you want for your trophy wall… I knew that would get your attention. Now here's the deal: One of my people will lead you to the arena tomorrow night at nine. It'll be a sudden-death match. No weapons, no witnesses, no law enforcement. If we win, any survivors of your group will die… All's fair in love and war. Until tomorrow." She hung up and turned to us, her face a blank mask. Vampires were very good at doing that.  
  
"Well…" Peter asked, bouncing from one foot to the other.  
  
"Tomorrow Julian will lead them to our usual spot. No weapons will be used. If they win, we become trophies on their walls, or sex slaves."  
  
"What if they bring weapons anyway?" Jason wanted to know. That was actually what I wanted to know. Hunters couldn't be trusted. That, and I wasn't too thrilled about the "sex slave" part. Exotic dancing yes, but slavery was pushing the limits of my comfort zone, especially with humans. Angel smiled wickedly, running a hand up Julian's arm.  
  
"The thing about Shadow Men is that they like to play games. And the rules are clearly outlined first, then you're required to follow those rules. If anyone breaks any of the rules, all bets are off." Blaise gave a throaty laugh.  
  
"Rest assured that even if the vermin bring weapons, they won't work on us." How did she know that? Had they done this before?  
  
"Might I suggest we get some sleep for tomorrow," Sage spoke up. Nods and yawns answered him, and people slowly drifted out the door.  
  
"I'll see you ladies home," Austin offered, walking with Kat and Blaise down the street, his arm around the blonde's waist. Yeah, he definitely had it bad for her.  
  
"Derrick's probably worried about me," Amber surmised as she climbed into her Jeep. Marik tugged lightly on her arm.  
  
"Just tell him you were with me." She blushed and giggled.  
  
"Like that'll make a difference? Come on Marik, I'll take you home." I watched them drive off, and Jason kept his eyes on the car until it disappeared from view.  
  
"Derrick is her…"  
  
"Brother. Derrick is her thirteen year-old brother," Sage clarified for him. I think he knew what was going through the other boy's mind.  
  
"And a royal pain in the ass," Peter added.  
  
"Gee, sounds like someone else I know," Angel broke in. The human blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Come on guys, let's head back to the house so we can get settled." We followed an anxious Sage back to the Volvo, leaving Angel and Julian until tomorrow. They seemed quite happy to be alone again.  
  
* * *  
  
Sage and Peter's house was a modern log cabin in the woods. A long dirt road led to it, a wooden mailbox the only sign that someone lived back there. "You live here?" Jason asked in awe. The house could only have been made by hand, and it was a two-story colonial style. The roof was painted a deep forest green to match the trees around it, and the oak boards were slightly stained to preserve them from rain, bugs, and mold.  
  
"We worked on it for five years. Do you like it?" Sage wondered, smiling a little. He was clearly proud of his house, and I couldn't blame him.  
  
"You two built this whole thing by yourselves?" Okay, I was jealous.  
  
"Sage and his parents actually started it seven years ago, and we just finished it. They put up the foundation, walls, and roof, " Peter replied.  
  
"A couple of twelve year-olds put up the porch, windows, and the entire interior?" We were now inside the house, and it was even more beautiful than the outside. The floor was solid oak, and a living room, dining room, and den were clearly visible because of the high ceiling. In the middle of the three rooms was a huge stone fireplace made from river rock and cement. It opened out into separate sections for each room. Maple shelves lined the walls; stones and gems in the dining room, photos in the living room, and carved, wooden animals in the den. They seemed almost alive.  
  
"My father was a master carver," Sage explained. Curved wooden stairs wound their way up to the second floor, the railing carved with leaves and flowers. Sage apparently took after his father. A kitchen was set to the right of the stairs, and though it seemed small, it was also cozy.  
  
"Jason, just close your mouth and say "wow", will you?" I ordered.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You two can stay here until you want to move out. Jason, can you come with me to get your bags back at the motel?"  
  
"Sure Sage." I stood in the middle of the house, gazing around in speechless wonder. I must've looked like some stupid city-kid, which I was.  
  
"I'm gonna go exploring, okay?" Jason shrugged as he and Sage walked back outside. There was a back door in the den, so I walked through it and wound up in the middle of a lush forest. The sun was beginning to set as I pushed through vines and bushes. The call of a raven stopped me dead in my tracks as memories flooded back to me…  
  
I'd barely been a teenager when my parents left me one day. "Ruby darling, it's better for everyone if we part like this. Your father and I have been offered membership in a very select group of wolves, but you're not old enough yet. We'll write when we get there. Ta-ta!" With that my parents had walked out, leaving me to fend for myself. After a week of crying and waiting for their letter, I took to the streets. A new club was opening up downtown, but I was too young to work onstage. Instead the owner, who was a nice guy, let me help backstage working lights, playing music, helping the ladies dress, and doing makeup and hair. When I turned sixteen I was old enough to perform. My animal grace and comely looks boosted me from chorus girl to solo act in a few months. Tyler and I met at a party one night, and he got me into the pack. We often went walking in the woods near the city, listening to ravens call after each other and laughing at corny jokes. A year older than me, he'd seen other lone wolves trying to survive, and most didn't. And he knew what it was like to be a young stripper. His parents had abandoned him as a baby, and his "foster family" had forced him to work there. One night they'd disappeared, and no one was the wiser, though Tyler still worked there. He always swore he hadn't killed his fake family. The Polecat had two rooms; one for the men and one for the ladies. Tyler worked just next door to me, and the pack often came to cheer us on. While some objected to my profession, they understood me. They gave me back my family, and for two years I was the happiest person on earth…  
  
I shook my head and wiped a tear from my eyes. It did me no good to live in the past. My pack was dead and my parents had died years ago when Hunters killed most of their "select group". Like I said before, Hunters usually took you out no matter what rank you were. Twilight was descending as I stood up to listen to the forest sounds. A breeze rattled the dead branches as squirrels raced for safe places to sleep for the night. Birds twittered to each other, and I heard leaves crunching as predators began hunting. A twig snapped behind me, and I spun around with a growl.  
  
"Sorry!" Peter yelled, his hands high above his head. With a sigh I stood up from a defensive crouch and frowned at him.  
  
"Why were you sneaking up on me?"  
  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I was just coming to tell you that Sage and Jason brought back Wendy's for us. And aren't you just a little jumpy?" I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Unless you haven't been paying attention lately, there are eleven people out there who want me dead. I've lost two families because of vermin like them, so I have a right to be jumpy." My voice was starting to shake, and then I looked up at him. Peter was staring at me with such compassion in his hazel eyes, and I completely lost it and broke down. Tears flowed down my cheeks and soaked the sleeves of my red shirt when I attempted to wipe my eyes. Sobs bubbled up in my throat as I let anguish wash over me. Through a mist of grief I was dimly aware that someone was holding me. Strong arms supported my weight, stroking my back to calm me down. Lips were pressed to my ear, whispering comfortingly.  
  
"Ruby, it's okay to cry. You don't have to pretend around me." His hand gently caressed my face, and then it happened: a connection blossomed between us, and we fell into each other. In that instant our minds were flung wide open, and I was inundated with memories not my own: A ten year- old boy taking one last look at his parents' house before walking away with his suitcase. That same boy meeting another boy and agreeing to live with him in his house and finish it one day. A year later, a frightened boy is saved by a black wolf, which turns out to be his friend. The Night World is revealed to him, and he swears never to tell its secrets. Meeting all the Circle Starlight members and being accepted by them. Then, seeing a beautiful girl walking through the doors of a diner, needing help to survive…  
  
"Peter, I never knew."  
  
"Me either. We've both seen hard times. But I know that no matter what, you'll never be alone ever again. I am yours; body, mind, and soul." I smiled and kissed him.  
  
"You're my soulmate." I don't know where the words came from, but they just sounded so right. He gave me a lop-sided grin and held me closer.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are soulmates." 


	4. Getting to know the group...

Chapter 4  
  
It was ten p.m. before Jason and I headed upstairs to bed. "So are you going to tell me why you can't stop smiling?" he asked. I shrugged and climbed into one of the double beds.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He nodded and sat on his bed, anticipation bright in his eyes. "Just promise me you won't flip out."  
  
"Cross my heart." I took a deep breath.  
  
"Peter and I are soulmates." Jason blinked once, his entire body frozen in place. Silence stretched on for at least five minutes.  
  
"He's human. You can't be soulmates with a human," he argued.  
  
"More Night People are finding human soulmates. And he already knows about the Night World, so I don't have to worry about telling him." Jason stood up and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. His face was inches from mine.  
  
"Ruby, listen to me. You are a werewolf and Peter is a human. There is no way you can be soulmates. The Redferns and Harmans are the ones finding human soulmates, not us lowly 'shifters. I think you're confused and sear-" I placed a firm hand over his mouth.  
  
"Jason, I have never been more sure about something in my whole life. What matters is that I've found a new group and my soulmate." He nodded obediently and slipped back into his bed. "Besides, I think there's a certain blonde on your mind right now," I added with a smile.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway. She's involved with the older Tyler."  
  
"What if they just flirt because they're friends? Ask her after the fight." He rolled over and stared at me for a moment.  
  
"I'd give my life to save her, but would she do the same for me?"  
  
"I would save your life." That brought a smile to his lips.  
  
"Thanks Ruby." With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep. I stayed up a few minutes more pondering his statement, hoping that he would never have to prove he'd risk his life for the icy lamia. Though to be truthful, I wasn't completely sure she wouldn't do the same for him. I nodded off after that, my dreams laced with images of the upcoming battle.  
  
* * *  
  
The four of us walked into the Tylers' house at three p.m., six hours before the fight. I'd called Laurel late last night, but all flights were booked for two days. She'd made Jason and me promise to be careful. "Why are we here so early?" I asked. Besides, I needed to practice a little to limber up.  
  
"So we can all practice our self-defense," Peter replied. We made our way into the basement, which had been turned into a small gym. Half the room had free weights and machines, including bikes, treadmills, rowers, and stair-masters. The other half was a dojo, with weapons of all types hanging on the walls.  
  
"Wow! You guys must be down here all the time," Jason remarked. Marik set down a free weight and came over, bare chest lightly beaded with sweat. An impressive six-pack led up to smooth, tan flesh that had strong muscles beneath it. I could see why Amber liked him, as my own heart skipped a beat or two.  
  
"Amber's over on the mat waiting for you, Ruby. She's going to see how well you do in hand-to-hand combat. I'll take Jason." Peter pouted and shuffled over to the mat. Amber came out from a small back room, a gi secured to her body with a black belt. She went over to Peter and whispered with him for a few minutes, then came over to us.  
  
"Marik, let Peter fight Jason. He's itching to try his skill."  
  
"But I wanted to-"  
  
"Please?" To really get her point across she gave him "Bambi-eyes". He sighed and smiled, a blush heating his cheeks when she hugged him.  
  
"I'll fight you, Marik," Sage offered. The older boy smiled as we all moved onto the mat. In five minutes I was surrounded by four shirtless guys- and loving every minute of it.  
  
"I think I'm going to like it here." Peter turned beet-red, the color flowing halfway down his chest. My, my, how self-conscious he was.  
  
"I can make a group of guys half-strip faster than Blaise can strip one, all by saying the word "fight". Though it helps that I actually get dirty too," Amber explained. We bowed to each other and then dropped into defensive crouches. Time to see what she was made of.  
  
"What form? I'm Tae Kwon Do."  
  
"Shorin Ryu. Marik is Judo and Peter is Tae Kwon Do too." I front- snapped kicked, but she blocked it and threw a right cross, which I dodged.  
  
"What is Sage?" Amber laughed as she swept my feet out from under me. Gee, perhaps I should pay more attention?  
  
"Sage is a form unto himself." I leapt to my feet and side-kicked her knee. At the last instant I held back, only tapping the joint. She nodded at my control. Across the mat I caught a glimpse of Marik throwing Sage over his head. Guess that vampire strength comes in handy sometimes. The wolf took the fall on his arms, doing a handspring and righting himself again. He then whirled around and planted a solid kick in Marik's stomach. The lamia went to his knees in mild surprise.  
  
"Ow! Nice recovery, Sage."  
  
"Thank you." Their fight was cut short as Jason landed on them after Peter threw him. Someone then picked me up around the waist and jumped into the pile, pulling me with him.  
  
"Mosh pit!" Peter yelled, a bright smile on his face. Marik reached out and pulled Amber in too. She shrieked, but joined in anyway. A few minutes later we all collapsed, chests heaving and hearts racing. I was lying on top of Peter, my head on his bare chest. Sage sat up and sighed, standing up and putting his shirt back on. Surprisingly, none of us were that sweaty.  
  
"That was fun," Amber confessed, reaching out and running her hand down Marik's arm. Jason ran a hand lightly down her cheek, staring up at the girl on his chest. She blushed and rolled off him. "If you boys can be patient long enough for me to get dressed, I'll fix everyone a late lunch." I sprang up to follow her, even though Peter complained.  
  
"Amber, wait up!"  
  
"Come to help?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured the boys didn't need me hanging around." We walked into a bedroom, where she proceeded to change into black stretch-pants and a black shirt. "Camouflage?"  
  
"I'm pale enough as it is. This at least hides me better." Upstairs was the kitchen, and we began setting the table with anything we found. Every so often I caught Amber staring at me, and finally asked her why she was.  
  
"You like Peter, don't you?" Her question caught me off-guard.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean he's a sweet guy. And handsome too, and…" Those icy eyes never left mine, and I had to look away.  
  
"He's your soulmate, isn't he?" Her voice was soft and warm, like she'd known it all along.  
  
"How did you know?" She hugged me and then placed her hands on my shoulders as if to tell me a secret.  
  
"I knew he liked you from the way he couldn't stop staring at you. And Peter's usually very awkward around girls, but that's not the case with you. The thing that really convinced me is that I can feel the connection between the two of you." This was very odd. Here was a Night Person who was actually happy that my soulmate was human. Will wonders never cease? Changing the subject seemed a good idea though.  
  
"What about you? Are you and Marik soulmates?" A blush crept up her face as she shook her head, an apologetic smile on her lips.  
  
"No, I haven't found my soulmate yet. At this point I'm very content just to flirt with Marik."  
  
"What about Jason?" The blush returned, which made me smile.  
  
"Jason reminds me of Marik, but more mysterious. Besides, I know you both lost your mates when your pack was killed. I wouldn't want to confuse the poor boy." I blinked at her for a second.  
  
"Confuse him?" I perched on the counter and waited for her to go on.  
  
"You have to understand something about me, Ruby: I'm not looking for a significant other, my soulmate, or a plaything. Blaise is looking for toys, Kat finally got a boyfriend, you have your soulmate, and Angel will fool around, but Julian is the one for her. All I want is a guy or a group of guys that will flirt but don't want commitments."  
  
"You want a harem." She shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Basically. But I want them to think for themselves, not just follow me. That and the sex part." The two of us laughed, then became silent when we heard a loud rumble from below. "Release the hounds!" Amber shouted as the boys thundered into the room.  
  
"FOOD!" they yelled, sitting down and grabbing what was closest.  
  
"You'd think that we'd be more sophisticated than the humans," Sage noted, making himself a ham sandwich.  
  
"Nope," Peter replied, stuffing Pringles into his mouth while Marik gulped down a cup of Pepsi. Jason was cramming a roast beef sandwich down his throat. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Men."  
  
"Boys," Amber corrected, tossing me a piece of chocolate.  
  
"Truer words were never spoken." We dissolved into laughter while the boys stared at us with puzzled looks in their eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
At eight-twenty p.m. we left for Angel's. Blaise was already there, a long leg draped over Julian while she and Angel kissed passionately. Oh, so we had a menage` a trois. "Excuse me!" Marik shouted, making everyone jump. Angel and Blaise ignored him, but Julian rose fluidly and stalked towards us. Peter pulled me out of the way, and Sage also stepped aside. Amber placed herself between the lamia and the Shadow Man.  
  
"He's stupid, Julian. It's not worth your time."  
  
"I can make it worth my time." Jason stepped up beside Amber.  
  
"Then you'll have to take us down too." Well, if Julian didn't kill him, I just might. What was he thinking? Probably nothing. But the Shadow Man just smiled and whispered something to Amber so that she blushed. Angel stood and stared at us for a moment, Julian returning to her side.  
  
"Where are Austin and Kat?"  
  
"Here!" a panting voice answered as the couple ran into the room.  
  
"You're late," Blaise chided, winking at Kat. The blonde stuck her tongue out in response.  
  
"We were busy." Peter and Marik snickered as Austin blushed.  
  
"Let's get going," Sage interrupted as he headed for the door. Everyone was in black, from Blaise's short dress to the Tylers' jeans to Julian's leather pants. With a wink, Julian vanished into thin air, and Jason and I stopped short.  
  
"Where did he go?" Jason demanded.  
  
"To get the Hunters," Austin replied. They all acted like it was perfectly normal for him to do that, which really made me wonder how many times they'd taken on other gangs. We looked like a bunch of Goths headed for a club, but instead we took off for the woods, Angel in the lead. Peter took my hand as we went deeper and deeper into the mist.  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"No," I lied. "You?"  
  
"No." I knew he was lying too, but said nothing. Suddenly we were in a clearing, the trees completely concealing us from any passers-by. A minute later the Hunters arrived, Julian leading them. The lead guy had bushy, blonde hair and searching, brown eyes that seemed to take in everything around him. He was dressed in army camouflage from his neck to his shiny- black boots. The rest of his entourage was also in army colors, but a few were in black and red instead of the green. Six guys and five girls stood before us, the guys ranging in size from two bouncers to three jocks to one beanpole. The two bouncers were dark-haired, but one had green eyes while the other had nondescript-brown. One of the jocks had blonde hair and blue eyes, another had brown hair with matching eyes, and the other was just dark everything; skin, hair, and eyes. All the men were in crewcuts, and they made good little soldiers, all standing at attention. The girls were a different story. One was blonde and blue-eyed, but she looked like an Amazon, with huge arms and a face that had definitely been punched a few times. Another one was graceful and small, bronze skin glowing in the small amount of moonlight there was. Her features were all dark like the one jock. Two of the girls were twins, brown hair and blue eyes matching perfectly, their stances betraying their martial arts training. I was betting on Jiu-Jitsu. While not as graceful as the bronze woman, their bodies looked agile and quick. The last woman was rail-thin and pale, like she hadn't eaten all day. But just underneath I could sense a power that I didn't trust. Unfortunately she was blocking herself from being read, and her green eyes bore into mine. Strawberry-blonde hair made her seem innocent, but I knew what I felt.  
  
"You're Angel Redfern?" the leader asked in astonishment, brown eyes wide. You think he'd never seen a girl vampire before.  
  
"I am. You must be Greg. Shall we review the rules?" He nodded. How nice, a compliant human.  
  
"Rule one: No prisoners unless they call retreat," Julian's dark voice rose above the whispers. A few of the Hunters shivered.  
  
"Rule two: No weapons," Sage added.  
  
"Rule three: Pair-fights only. No tag-teaming," Blaise brought up.  
  
"Rule four: Winner determines the fate of the losers," Greg pointed out. Angel nodded, a smile flitting across her face.  
  
"Then let's do it." Circle Starlight shifted into fighting stances while the Hunters did the same. Jason and I braced ourselves as the two sides rushed at each other. Now we were fighting for our lives. 


	5. Fights, wounds, and magickal promises

Chapter 5  
  
The green-eyed bouncer came rushing at Jason, and a moment later the blonde jock found me. He was in red camouflage, his muscled frame leaning left and right as he waited for me to move. "Come on bitch, fight me!"  
  
"Sure thing, vermin." I felt my bones slide around as red fur flowed over my body. A furry tail broke through the skin at the base of my spine, and I dropped down on four paws. Tipping my head up, I howled one long, low note as I bared my teeth. Jason and Sage echoed my call, both of them black wolves now. With a growl I leapt at the human, who took off running. I pursued him through the woods. 'Here human, human, human!' I telepathically called, knowing he couldn't hear me. My nose picked up his trail, and I found him trying to scramble up a pine tree.  
  
"Shit!" he screamed when I tackled him. Guess he hadn't been a Hunter too long if the sight of a lone wolf scared him. I caught the flash of a silver knife a second before it sliced deeply into my shoulder. But when I looked at the wound, I saw it was healing! And it didn't even hurt. Blaise's words came back to me:  
  
' "Rest assured that even if the vermin bring weapons, they won't work on us." '. Thank you, Julian! Except that now it was everyone for themselves, and we could get hurt.  
  
'Bye-bye vermin,' I said as my teeth closed over his throat. A gout of blood sprayed into my mouth, a strangled cry of pain coming from his lips. My tail wagged as his eyes went glassy with death and his breath sighed out. I howled again and ran off to help the others. The scene before me was like one out of a horror movie. Five other people had joined the Hunters, and Circle Starlight was being overpowered. Blaise and Kat were teamed up on three Hunters, fireballs and energy beams shooting from their hands. Angel and Julian were keeping four others busy, both ducking in and out of the shadows. Sage and Jason had their paws full with three more humans. Austin was fighting the skinny Hunter, but the vampire had the advantage of speed. Marik and Amber were facing off against three who had silver knives, and Peter was taking on two guys by himself. I decided to help my soulmate, even though I knew he'd be upset that I thought he couldn't handle himself against humans.  
  
"Ruby!"  
  
'Hey, take it or leave it,' I shot back, leaping on one of the guys.  
  
"I'll take it," he replied. A knife suddenly appeared in his hand, and Peter sliced into the man's shoulder. I grabbed my guy's collarbone in my teeth and shook it, hearing bone crack and splinter. He screamed and hit at me with his good arm, but I grabbed his elbow next.  
  
"Help!" he squealed as his arm flopped around uselessly.  
  
'Poor baby. Let me kiss and make it better.' Blood trickled out of his mouth when I ripped his throat out. Peter pulled his knife out of the other guy's heart and wiped it on his jeans. Kat and Blaise finished frying a trio of girls with their fireballs.  
  
"If you can't take the heat, don't mess with witches," Blaise quipped. Angel sank fangs into Greg's throat while Julian snapped another Hunter's neck. Austin was feeding on an unlucky human as Sage ripped open someone else. Ah, I love the smell of blood at nightfall.  
  
'Witch blood!' Sage screamed in panic, stumbling away from the corpse of the girl that I had gotten a weird feeling from earlier.  
  
"Good riddance to traitors," Kat replied softly. Jason raised his muzzle, stained with blood, and stared at her. Amber and Marik were working on the last two, the third on the ground with a knife in his neck. Suddenly, one of the Hunters pulled a wooden stake out and stabbed Marik deep in his left side.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he cried out. Amber turned to help, but the human slashed her across the knee with a silver knife.  
  
"Die, you bloodsucking bitch!" Angel's head shot up, her face bloody.  
  
"Amber!" Sage went to help, but tripped over a body. Jason rocketed forward, leaping at the man and knocking him to the ground. Austin pulled Marik out of the way and Julian scooped up Amber. Jason and the Hunter rolled over and over, each fighting for leverage. I heard a startled yelp and watched in horror as Jason flopped weakly onto the ground, the knife protruding from his chest. Sage and I howled in anger and jumped on the vermin. I was on his back, and Sage was at his legs. A thunk! sounded below my head, and I looked to see a knife sticking out of his back.  
  
"Stupid vermin," Peter said, an evil gleam in his eyes. The Hunter fell dead as Sage and I reformed. Jason was also back in human form.  
  
"Jason, can you hear me?"  
  
"Ruby?" His voice was little more than a whisper.  
  
"Please Jason, you can't die on me now. You'll be okay once we get you home. Just don't leave me here alone." I brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face. Sage put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"His breathing is labored and his heart is slowing down," he whispered. Peter looked at me with sympathy in his hazel eyes.  
  
"It hurts," Jason whined, drawing in a painful breath. Kat gave my shoulders a small squeeze, her face sad.  
  
"There's nothing we can do." I refused to accept that.  
  
"No! God damnit, I am not gonna let him die!" Amber came up beside me, her face even paler than normal.  
  
"I can save him," she confessed. "But only if you want me to." I nodded for her to help him, but Angel grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and spun her around. By the look in her brown eyes I knew she was mad, though I couldn't figure out why.  
  
"He's not part of the group, Amber. I forbid it." The blonde shook her off, eyes going back to Jason.  
  
"Don't do it, Amber. He's just a 'shifter," Blaise warned. Amber's head snapped up and she glared at the entire group, especially Angel and Blaise, with eyes as cold as glacial ice.  
  
"Now he'll be one of us," she answered in a chilly voice.  
  
"The Ice Princess strikes again," Marik said softly. He crawled over to Amber and took her hand.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I wanted to know.  
  
"We're going to save him," was Amber's reply as the two lamia sank their fangs into Jason's neck. After a minute they stopped feeding, and both cut their own necks with the bloody stake. Jason drank first from Marik, then Amber. With a sigh he relaxed into Amber's arms as Marik pulled out the knife. Immediately the wound began to close up.  
  
"That's amazing," I declared, running my fingers lightly over the healing wound. It felt soft like a baby's skin.  
  
"Except that now Jason owes allegiance to Amber and Marik," Angel revealed. Oh, so it had been a power-trip that had pissed her off.  
  
"And vice versa," Sage pointed out.  
  
"Whatever you say," Jason said dreamily.  
  
"So when is their induction ceremony?" Austin asked.  
  
"Jason did show strength and courage, my angel," Julian brought up.  
  
"I know that, Jules." Angel motioned the other girls to huddle up. Jason raised himself on his elbows so he could see. He put his hand over Marik's where the vampire still had a hole in him.  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"At least two weeks. Wood and fire slows our healing process." At last the quartet broke apart, and all looked very pleased.  
  
"Samhain is next week. We'll do it then," Kat told us.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Austin begged. Julian waved his hand and all the bodies and blood vanished from view.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Peter whispered in my ear as he took my arm. We walked back hand-in-hand, Blaise, Angel, and Julian in front of us. Both girls' hands were clasped tightly to his firm derriere. Austin and Kat had their arms around each other. Amber was holding hands with both Marik and Jason. All of them were smiling. Sage came up beside me, winking at Peter when he saw our interlocked fingers.  
  
"I wish I could've met your pack, Ruby. They sounded like wonderful people. Especially Tyler and Liona."  
  
"They were, Sage. For two years we were there for each other, and we would die for each other. They were my family." He took my free hand and touched it to his forehead, a sign of loyalty to me.  
  
"We will never replace them, but we'll always be there, and we will die for you," he vowed.  
  
"Will you live for me too?" He smiled brightly.  
  
"Sure. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." 


	6. A Circle strengthened, and a Pack rememb...

Chapter 6  
  
On Halloween night the group met first at Angel's, then trooped into the same clearing where we had fought the Hunters. "Julian?" Blaise asked, tapping her foot.  
  
"At once, my fire." With a snap of his fingers, all our clothes were transformed. Angel was in a knee-length dress of deep purple, a tiara of gold and jewels on her head. Some of her curls were piled behind the tiara while the rest hung free to her waist. An amethyst was nestled against the hollow of her throat, the silver chain nearly invisible against her pale skin. Blaise was in a tight, black-leather dress that began at her breasts and ended at her thighs, milk-white shoulders unhindered by sleeves or straps. A bloodstone hung just above her ample cleavage, and a devilish smile lit up her face.  
  
"Thank you, Jules," the vampire princess and Aphrodite-incarnate said. Julian was in a black tuxedo with a purple cummerbund that matched Angel's dress, and white gloves. A black-onyx stickpin held the collar of his white shirt in place. He smiled and bowed, handing each of the two women a silver rose that seemed to drip with moonlight.  
  
"He's so good to them," Amber sighed. She was in an ice-blue dress that went a little past her knees, the color bringing out her eyes even more. A single, yet large diamond rested on her neck, tiny rainbows shining from it. The center of the jewel was as cold as ice, a perfect accessory for the Ice Princess. Marik was in brown doeskin breeches and a gray rabbit-fur vest. A garnet ring flashed on his left hand, almost as dark-red as the bloodstone.  
  
"You look so pretty," he whispered into Amber's silky hair. Jason nuzzled her neck, and she reached up to caress both their faces. My pack-mate was in the same type of pants as Marik, but his rabbit-fur vest was black to match his hair. A ring of emerald brought out his eyes and added color to the other two. Kat was wearing a knee-length lavender dress with tiny sleeves and a scooping neckline. An amethyst pendant hung from a short gold chain and rested just below the hollow of her throat. Austin had on a brown tunic of soft cotton with matching breeches. A black belt held it all together, and a yellow topaz ring shone brightly on his finger.  
  
"My lady," he addressed the kitty-witch, bowing to her.  
  
"My hero," she giggled, ruffling his hair. Sage smiled as he clasped his hands in front of him, a jade ring on his left hand. He was dressed in a robe of dark-brown that fell to the ground, a hood thrown back from his face. On him, it didn't look like an outfit, but more like authentic clothing.  
  
"I was a Druid once," he explained.  
  
"Which explains a lot," Peter quipped, playing with a strand of my hair. His attire was similar to Marik and Jason's, except that his vest was brown. A sapphire ring shone brightly on his finger. All the boys except Sage and Julian were wearing black boots that started just below their knees. Julian was in shiny-black loafers while Sage was barefoot. I gazed down at my jade-green dress, swishing the velvet material around my knees. A ruby pendant hung on a gold chain and swung back and forth across my breastbone. All us girls were in black sandals that look like they were from ancient Greece. Flat on the bottom, they tied with criss-crossing straps halfway up our shins. Angel and Blaise tucked the roses into their hair.  
  
"Let's begin," Angel said, producing a goblet from thin air. It shone like polished gold, and a dark-red liquid sloshed inside. Julian pulled out a dagger from inside his jacket, and Blaise sent a small fireball right above the Circle. Jason and I stepped into the center as Angel and Julian came forward.  
  
"Tonight our Circle opens. Tonight we initiate you. Tonight the spirits come to dance. Tonight we accept these two," Angel chanted.  
  
"Power is in blood. Blood will give us life. You will be part of us, if blood flows from this knife," Julian intoned. I took the silver dagger from his hand and cut my arm, letting the blood drip into the goblet. Jason followed my lead.  
  
"Spirits around now hear my call. What's good for one is good for all. Open the Circle and let them inside. Let us ever be their pride," Blaise took over. Peter reached for my hand while Amber took Jason, pulling us into the ring. Everyone now held hands.  
  
"Circle Starlight, neutral yet strong. We have no position, see nothing as wrong. The power of the Night World flows in our veins. When the Millenium comes, more power we'll gain!" we all shouted as Angel drank from the cup and passed it around. When my turn came I took a deep whiff of the liquid. A rich scent like that of coffee and vanilla assailed my nostrils, and it felt like I was wrapped in my wolf skin again. Darkness seemed to be everywhere, and it excited me to be able to sense it that close. The blood coated my throat like fine wine, its taste magnified by the power it held. I realized that it held the blood of everyone in Circle Starlight, and that now we were bound as tight as family. When the cup came back to Angel, it and the knife vanished back into the night.  
  
"Behold Circle Starlight, our two new members," she finished as everyone cheered loudly.  
  
"Time to celebrate!" Marik said excitedly, putting his arms around Amber and Jason. I pulled away from Peter's mouth and looked at him.  
  
"A hunt," Sage clarified, shifting into wolf form. While Jason and I did the same, the vampires extended their fangs.  
  
"Race ya!" Austin challenged, sprinting off into the darkness. Peter and Kat immediately gave chase, Blaise, Angel, and Julian following them. Amber and Marik took off after them. We three wolves were ready to follow, when from out of the bushes came a pack of ghost wolves.  
  
'Our pack!' Jason shouted in alarm.  
  
'They won't hurt you,' Sage assured. Two of them came forward, one male and one female. The Ulfric and Lupa stood watching.  
  
'We came to say goodbye,' Tyler told us, stopping an inch in front of my face. I stood absolutely still.  
  
'And to say that you'll always have a place in the pack,' Liona added. Jason and I nodded, tears in our eyes.  
  
1.1 'Liona, I-'  
  
'No Jason. I'm not of this world anymore. You live your life with Circle Starlight. They can protect you better than we can.'  
  
'You will always hold a place in my heart,' I promised.  
  
'Then that's all we can ask,' Tyler replied.  
  
'You couldn't forget us even if you tried,' a small female spoke up.  
  
'No Dora, I could never forget any of you.'  
  
'And they defeated the Hunters in your memory,' Sage told them. All at once, Gavin and Sonya tipped their heads back and howled victoriously. Everyone else echoed the call, including us three live wolves. Then the pack vanished into the woods again, but not before Gavin turned around.  
  
'You will have a place with us too, Sage.' His eyes flicked up, and we all turned to see Peter, Amber, and Marik standing there in awe. 'Take care of your friends.' After he vanished too, Jason turned and licked Amber's hand. She and Marik smiled at him when he said:  
  
'Come on! We have a hunt to join!' The six of us raced through the forest to catch up with the rest of Circle Starlight. Up ahead I saw Kat's bobbing blonde head next to Austin's slightly taller figure, and Julian and Angel leaping from shadow to shadow. Blaise ran alongside Angel easily. Marik, Amber, and Jason surged forward, all of them keeping stride. Peter ran beside me, and I admired that he could keep up with me. On his other side was Sage, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he howled. Off in the distance, I heard the echoing calls of a pack on the hunt. All at once our old pack broke through the undergrowth, running with our new Circle. Everyone was laughing or barking excitedly, even me. I had a family once again. 


End file.
